Revenge
by nek0manc3r
Summary: "While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself." Sequel to my story 'Kryptonite.' Kyle gets his revenge on Stan. Smut, rated M! Trigger warning for possible underage, dub-con, language, light bondage, denied orgasm, brief tickling. Stan/Kyle, powerbottom!Kyle.


**hey yo'll so i got a review on kryptonite that said i should write a sequel where kyle gets his revenge on stan and i thought that was a Lovely idea so here it is, thank you reviewer sadakjsl**

 **again, no age in mind for this story. they aren't adults but they aren't like 10 okay**

 **imagine them how you want reader, i doNUT mind**

 **this is unbeta'd so all mistakes belong to ya girl**

 **also i don't own south park**

 **pish**

* * *

Asshole.

Kyle Broflovski loved Stan Marsh. He was his kryptonite. His everything.

But what an asshole he was.

The redhead paced the floor of the Coon lair, considering his next move against his boyfriend. He'd made several failed attempts to get back at him; he tried everything from organizing a kidnapping as Stan did to setting up all kinds of elaborate traps to lure him in. They'd all been futile, to which the power-tool themed hero just laughed and said, "nice try." Like an asshole.

What made it worse was that Kyle had no excuse to subdue Stan other than simply wanting revenge, which wasn't very hero-like. He could make the argument that Stan violated the moral code of a typical super hero with what he'd done, but Kyle felt different about this. The interrogation was beneficial for an entire team, and Kyle just wanted personal revenge.

He'd love nothing more than to come up with a reason to get his whole team in on it for help. Organizing villainous plots alone... not Kyle's thing. But he knew just the man for the job: Cartman. The most evil kid in the world. But he wasn't sure he was willing to unleash such an evil force on his boyfriend, especially since they were just messing around for the most part. And he certainly didn't want Cartman involved in the _actual..._ revenge-getting.

"Human Kite! Stop fucking around."

Speak of the devil and he shall come forth. Cartman's angry voiced echoed through the room suddenly, and the addressed hero found himself face to face with intense brown eyes. "We got a mission. Mosquito got a lead on Scrambles! That one hundred dollar reward will be ours!" He said, throwing his hands in the air in excitement. "So come on."

"I'm busy. Can't you guys go on without me?" Kyle replied.

"You seriously?" The Coon asked. "You're busy walking in your little circle? What're you trying to lose half a pound and finally be perfect? Come on."

That was the deal breaker; Kyle knew he was on his own. "I'm busy." He repeated. "I have some personal matters to attend to."

"You know Kahl, for a hero, you're pretty selfish," the overweight male complained.

"Coming from someone who wants to find a lost cat just for the money reward instead of for the sake of doing the right thing. I bet you'll try and keep all that money for yourself once we get it." Kyle made a face, not in the mood to bicker with Cartman right now. "I'll catch up later, alright?"

"Whateva," Cartman said. "Not like we need you. Just stay here and be personal or whatever." And with that, he left, to Kyle's chagrin. Now that Cartman was gone, he could continue thinking.

Maybe he was going about it the wrong way. He needed to think like Cartman. Not too much, but at least to some extent. What could he do?

He looked out the window. Maybe some awestruck occurrence in nature would inspire him. He saw Cartman running to the other side of the street to meet with the other heroes. He could overhear their conversation, something about Cartman complaining that Kyle was too selfish and gay to go on the mission, or something along those lines. He abruptly flipped the Coon the bird before shutting the window.

An idea hit him suddenly. Perhaps none of his traps had worked before because the bait was not good enough to be believable. Stan took advantage of his killer curiosity and kind heart by leading him to believe perhaps some innocent civilian needed help. Tool Shed had an equally giving heart but might not fall for the trick as it was already used. Maybe if Kyle himself was the bait... he'd fall right in.

A small part of him thought it was a bit cruel to make his boyfriend worry about him like that, even if just for a minute. But he'd make it up to him... _after_ he was done getting his revenge.

* * *

"Uhh guys, I'm pretty sure Coon and Friends stole our lead again somehow. I just saw an Instagram post about Cartman heading towards Burro Trail," Mysterion informed his team, annoyance dripping in his tone.

"Don't worry, it was a fake lead. The info I got on Scrambles is actually for 12th Street. I knew he'd figure it out somehow," Tupperware retorted. "So I sent them on a wild goose chase."

"Well done, Tupperware. We can always count on you for a good measured counteract!" Doctor Timothy complimented telepathically. "Let us split up. Tupperware, Call Girl, Wonder Tweek, you go to the north side of 12th. Me, Tool Shed, and Mysterion will head to the south. Let's go, Freedom Pals!" He cheered, before his expression went back to a fixated, blank happiness.

Everyone nodded in compliance and went their separate ways. Stan walked behind Timmy and Kenny with his palms on the back of his head, stretching. Truth be told he was feeling a bit tired of following lead after lead and getting nowhere with them. Stray cats weren't exactly the type that would let themselves get caught by a bunch of kids. He'd have rather spent his time elsewhere. He missed Kyle.

As if on cue, Stan's cell phone began to vibrate, indicating a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised to find a message from his boyfriend.

 **New Message from: Kyle**

 _i ned ur help. my house please hurr y_

 **Reply - Delete - Call**

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. Kyle was usually the type to use proper grammar in his texts so this was throwing him a bit. Either someone took Kyle's phone or Kyle wrote the message in a hurry indicating he indeed needed immediate help. Either way, he bit.

"Uhh guys," Stan said, out of character. "I gotta go. Kyle needs me for something."

"Now? We're so close to findin' the cat," Kenny replied, also breaking character. "Can't it wait?"

"Don't think so. Bye," the raven-haired male said flatly before turning to leave the other two boys behind. It wasn't like he'd be that big of a contribution to finding the cat. It probably ran away to somewhere else by now, anyway.

"What's eating him?" Doctor Timothy said.

"Oh, I got a feeling somethin's about to." Kenny said with a snicker, and the two went along forward.

* * *

The worst scenarios raced in Stan's mind. What happened? Did Kyle get hurt? Was he sick? Was he in trouble? Did someone do something to him? Who was it? His pessimistic mind had always been a curse.

The thought _did_ occur to him that it might be another attempt at a trap. But if Kyle was the one on the line, he wasn't willing to take that risk by having that be his first thought.

When he reached Kyle's house, he didn't bother knocking. He pulled out the key the redhead had lent to him shortly after they started dating. Unlocking the front door and opening it, everything seemed normal. All the lights were on, even the TV. The News Channel played dully in the background as Stan looked around. No one seemed to be home. "Kyle?"

"I'm up here," he heard Kyle's voice weakly call from upstairs, sending him into more panic as he raced up.

Entering Kyle's room, Stan bit his lip when he saw his petite partner curled up on the bed, like he was writhing in pain. He was wearing normal clothes, sweatpants and a simple T-shirt as opposed to his hero costume. He rushed to his side, sitting down on the bed and putting a hand on his back.

"Whoa, Kyle... are you alright? What happened?"

"Stan, I... I have this... feeling."

"What feeling? Are you hurt? Should I call the someone? Do you need to see a doctor?" Stan said frantically, ready to reach for the phone.

Kyle smirked into his pillow, unseen by the other. Stan was cute when he was oblivious and overreacted to nothing. But he wouldn't show mercy on him. "T-That won't be necessary. I have what I need."

Stan's brows furrowed in confusion, and he let out a surprised blare when Kyle suddenly uncurled from his feeble position, tackled him onto the bed, wrestled him to the headboard, and slapped a cuff on his wrist. The tool-themed hero was too shocked to react much, he barely wiggled two inches away from his initial position when Kyle tackled him. Before he knew it, his hands were cuffed to the rails on the head of the bed and his boyfriend was sitting on top of him, looking down at him victoriously.

"He-he. Got you."

"Damn, Kyle," Stan groaned, resting his head into the pillow. "You scared me. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Kyle replied, anticipating that response from Stan. He smiled softly and bend forward, gently nuzzling his forehead against Stan's chest. "You got to give me credit though. I finally got you."

"Right. That's great...," Stan said, starting to take in the situation when he came out of his panicked worry for Kyle. He looked above his head and tugged on the cuffs experimentally. He realized then that they were fuzzy. And not the kind that opened up easily. There was no trick lever or anything he could use to get himself out of it. Swallowing, the temperature of the room sank in completely. He was kind of screwed.

"You're not still mad about that kidnapping, are you?" Stan tried to charm his way out of it as he got back into character. "I thought we ended on good terms."

" _You_ ended on good terms, not me. But now, we're just getting started..." the Jewish boy responded seductively, lifting his head and kissing Stan's jaw.

Stan let out a quiet gasp and his arms became slightly less taut as he yanked on the cuffs. He couldn't move his arms much, just an inch or two, with Kyle sitting on him like that and not giving his body much space to maneuver. Yeah, definitely screwed. If he didn't regret what he did to Kyle before, he certainly did now. Even when Kyle was the one tied up, Stan was at his mercy. He loved Kyle so much, he could never deny him anything. It was very hard to play along in that scenario. He wondered how Kyle would hold out, being the dominant one this time...

"You're not going to reconsider this, are you?" Tool Shed asked.

"Nope."

"Well then... I guess I deserve it." Stan smiled a bit, slightly opening one eye to look at the other male. "Do your worst, Human Kite."

"Thanks for the permission," Kyle said sarcastically before giggling and kissing Stan on the lips. He intended for it to be a quick peck, but as soon as their lips met, he melted into it and couldn't pull away. He closed his eyes, and both of them moaned quietly as the kiss got deeper. Stan, too, was very distracted by it. Kyle took that opportunity to run his hands down Stan's chest, causing him to jump a bit.

"Mmf," Stan groaned into the kiss. The redhead's hands began to travel underneath his shirt, pushing it up and exposing his stomach. He now regretted his super hero costume being so simple. It offered him no protection in this situation. When he got free, he considered getting a suit more like Tupperware's.

Kyle pulled away from his mouth and focused on kissing the bare skin as it was revealed. He kissed the V on his abdomen, making Stan shiver. His lips traveled up and kissed his stomach, causing the cuffed male to let out a brief laugh, making the Human Kite smile. He kissed up to his sternum and then to the deadly place- his nipple.

"Ahh, fuck," Stan said through grit teeth, his face already contorting in lust. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were squinted, breath hitching in anticipation.

"Hey, language," Kyle teased, lightly slapping his thigh. "No swearing."

"No promises," Stan replied, earning another slap, a bit harder this time. Did Kyle really expect him to avoid using profanity? It was as natural to swear in pleasure as it was to say 'oww' when you got hurt. Though in this predicament, Stan assumed there was some kind of punishment in order if he didn't listen. So he'd try his best...

"A-Ahh!" He cried when Kyle moved to the other nipple, and did more than just kiss it. He took it into his mouth and lathered it like it was a piece of candy. He did this as a distraction while his hands reached to remove Stan's goggles and tool belt. When they were off, he whipped his head back to get his curly red hair out of his face before leaning down and continuing kissing at his chest.

"Y-You know... ahh, Human Kite... I don't think this is very... _nngh!_.. hero-like..," Stan said through gasps and quiet moans.

"And what you did is?" The redhead retorted.

"At least mine was for the greater good. This is just... petty."

"Petty? _Petty?_ " Kyle's face pouted and he dug his fingers into the hallows of Stan's tied arms. The poor boy on the bottom howled with laughter and shook his head, unable to take the ticklish feeling.

"Nohohoho wait!" He cried through later, tugging on the cuffs, but to no avail. "I didn't mehehehehean it!"

"Oh you did, but that's fine." Human Kite argued. "Keep giving me reasons to torture you. I've been waiting for this moment for some time now." He said as he moved down and skidded his fingers over Stan's stomach. A wave of giggles emitted from the raven-haired male's mouth, and Kyle found it utterly adorable. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down to kiss him again, swallowing all his laughter.

A minute or two passed and Kyle retracted from the brief punishment, letting his boyfriend breath. He did, gratefully, as he took deep breaths, a subtle smile still on his face. Kyle gently gripped Stan's chin in his fingers, turning his head up to make eye contact. When Stan opened his eyes, Kyle spoke.

"I hope you understand that you're in no position to insult me."

"I don't think I'm in the position to do anything," Stan replied impassively, uncurling his fists for emphasis.

"Damn right you aren't," Kyle giggled, and got up off the bed to go to the drawer. Oh God, what was he doing? Stan wasn't sure how long he could take this.

The more petite male shuffled through the drawer in search of a special prop he'd obtained for his revenge, along with a bottle of lube. Pushing the drawer shut with his elbow, he brought the two items back to the bed for Stan to see.

The lube, obvious. The other thing... not great.

"A cock ring?"

"Yep. You like it?"

"Not really..."

"That's too bad." Human Kite replied. "Because I got it especially for you. It would be a shame for you to not try it at least once, to see if it works." he continued, smiling devilishly. As he got more into this scenario, he found he enjoyed playing the villain and lewdly teasing Stan. It was a thrill he'd have to explore more often from now on. He hoped Stan was ready for such things.

"Maybe _you_ should try it then," Stan muttered.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know it's not." Kyle smirked as he crawled back onto the bed to finish stripping his boyfriend to the best of his ability. He undid the button and zipper on his jeans and began sliding them down his waist. "Hips up."

Stan stubbornly laid still, still having a bit of fight in him.

He was rewarded with a poke to the ribs, making him flinch away and let out a squeal.

"Hips. Up. Now."

Stan obeyed then, lifting his hips off the bed so Kyle could slide his jeans all the way off, along with his boxers. Tool Shed shivered when the chilling air washed over his bare skin on his lower body. He hadn't even noticed when Kyle removed his gloves, shoes and socks, so the only article of clothing left was his pushed up white shirt, which did little for him.

Opening the lube bottle and pouring some onto his hands, Kyle rubbed them together and startled the other when he suddenly gripped his cock tightly. Stan hadn't expected him to do so that quickly and he let out a moan, thrusting his hips up into his hands. Kyle allowed this, because the more Stan got worked up, the better. He compliantly motioned his hands in a way that would cause pleasure for his boyfriend when he moved his hips upwards for friction. It didn't take terribly long for Stan to become hard and on the brink of a climax. In that moment, Kyle stopped the pleasure and slid the cock ring on, securing it tightly at the base. Stan let out a sound of disapproval.

This caused Kyle to laugh and lean back over him. "Don't worry. If you're good, maybe I'll let you come sooner."

These filthy words made Stan blush to his ears and he swallowed. Apparently both he and Kyle were terrible at keeping on a vigorous mask at times like this. He wondered how exactly, in his current position, he was going to appease to Kyle as 'being good.'

The answer became clear when Kyle stripped off his own clothing and poured some more lube onto his hands. He turned, ass facing Stan, got down onto his knees and elbows and reached behind him, circling one of his own fingers against his puckered hole.

He pushed his index finger in slowly, letting out an exaggerated moan while he slid it in further. He was going to give Stan a cruel show while leaving him helpless to do anything. He slid another finger in, and began slowly pumping them in and out of himself.

"Ohh, Stan," Kyle said. "This feels so good... ahh... I wish these were your fingers."

A lot of snarky remarks raced through Stan's head but he held his tongue. He would at least try to be 'good.'

"God, Stan... it's so good! I want you inside of me!"

The tied male also ignored the option of simply closing his eyes or looking away. He could even use his legs to do something to Kyle, but he refrained. He'd like to avoid all drawn out punishment if possible. So he obediently watched, quiet, helpless, unable to move. He wasn't usually one for dirty foreplay, unless Kyle wanted it. It was always more about making love than having hot sex to him. But something about seeing Kyle do this to himself was making him wish that cock ring was nonexistent.

Kyle fingered himself for several minutes before pulling them out and catching his breath. He peeked a jade green eye at Stan with a soft smile. "You're doing better than I thought. Pity, I wanted a reason to punish you again."

"You already are," Stan groused.

"And I'm not finished," the Jewish male said, his voice low and sexy, so threatening but so full of promise. Stan hissed in pleasure when Kyle began to sit down on his cock, slowly moving further down as a tease. When he finally hit the base, he squirmed a bit to adjust, making both of them moan. After a moment, he began to move.

"Ahh, f-ughh," Stan gasped, catching the swear word before it left his mouth. It really killed him when Kyle rode him like this, which was often. Kyle would not only move up and down, but he would spin his hips, grind and thrust violently, hitting himself and Stan at angles that could kill. He probably got more from this than he did when Stan was the one giving. But Stan certainly got more from it, too...

"A-Ahh, Kyle," the raven-hair turned his head to the side, fully flushed and eyes closed. He wondered why he'd procrastinated this, since the situation wasn't completely terrible. Yet. He'd only postponed the inevitable; Kyle always got what he wanted.

The redhead, meanwhile, was struggling himself. He had plenty of stamina to ride Stan but ran into a dilemma when he realized Stan's hands were useless and couldn't roam his body as they normally did. He missed the feeling of Stan's strong hands on his body, caressing his chest, pumping his cock. He wasn't sure if he could completely go through with this.

"Stan...," Kyle moaned. "So good. You're so big. Want more..."

Struggling to get an eye open, Stan responded. "Uncuff me."

Kyle complied, reaching for the key on the bedside table and undoing the cuffs, not ceasing his actions on Stan's cock. Once his hands were freed, Stan didn't flip them over, he allowed Kyle to remain on top. But he wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck, pulling him down and hugging him close, to give him the 'more' he requested. Kyle buried his face into Stan's neck, hot breath tickling the skin as he moaned loudly. Stan's hands ran down Kyle's back, making him shiver, before they reached down to his ass and gave it a squeeze.

Kyle moaned in approval, the action enclosing his ass around Stan's cock even more, making it tighter. He continued moving, and Stan helped by thrusting upwards.

"S-Stan!" Kyle gasped when he hit that sweet spot inside of him that made him see white. Stan focused on that angle, turning his head to kiss Kyle's ear, then his cheek, and his neck, whatever he could reach. They were soft and apologetic kisses, like he was making up for the scheme he'd committed onto Kyle before. The Kite accepted Shed's apology as he let out several gasps and moans of ecstasy.

"Touch me, please, Stan," he whispered, and Stan obeyed, reaching between them to grip Kyle's smaller but equally hard cock in his hand and stroke it in time with their thrusts. A new wave of pleasure surged through Kyle like lightning and he let out a cry when he came, into Stan's hand and on their chests, riding Stan through his orgasm. At the peak, he reached behind him and pressed the button that unclipped the cock ring around Stan and he moaned when he released into Kyle, both of them collapsing when they were done.

Kyle laid on top of Stan, catching his breath, and Stan's arms limply rested on Kyle's back. Stan was the first to recover, and he stroked the Kite's back with one hand and petted his hair with the other.

Kyle purred, leaning in closer to Stan and turning his head so their eyes met. "I... hope you've... learned your lesson... Tool Shed," he panted.

"Mm, I think I did." He replied with a smile and kissed Kyle on the lips. That was a lie, of course. Although they were both terrible at it, this game was fun, and there was no reason to end it anytime soon.

The redhead drifted into a quiet snooze, still cuddling on top of Stan. The raven-hair remained like this and continued gently petting his hair, feeling rather comfortable. He put his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Back to square one as Stan contemplated a reason to organize another kidnapping for the Human Kite.

* * *

 **hhh i feel like i always rush the smut sso i tried to drag this one out a bit more i guess? idk i hope i did well**

 **power bottom kyle is fun for me to write and i can totally see this as a thing so thank you for the continued support and thank you for coming to my ted talk**

 **now i'm going to go play the dlc! bless u matt and trey but also curse you bc i was tryna save money but you keep fucking my wallet kldfk**

 **reviews are love!**

 **-gomi**


End file.
